Love ka?
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Dan aku tak peduli dengan itu. Karena aku tak akan pernah mengalaminya. Tak-a-kan-per-nah! Namun, siapa dia, lelaki yang menyebalkan itu?


Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Apa itu sejenis nama makanan? Minuman? Atau suatu _style_ rambut yang baru?

Aa, tapi jika yang kau maksud cinta adalah hal seperti perasaanku pada Hotaru, keluargaku, pohon sakura, dan juga makanan, aku sangat tahu! Tapi jika cinta pada lawan jenis yang membosankan itu ... Aku tak tahu!

Teman-temanku sering berkata tentang cinta, cinta dan cinta. Namun aku tak peduli dan tak mau peduli. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah makanan! Tanpa makanan kita tak akan bisa hidup bukan? Namun tanpa cinta, kita masih bisa bertahan 'kan?

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Huh? Apa lagi itu? _Sub-style _dari yang pertama tadi, eh? Masa bodoh! Aku tidak mau tahu menahu tentang itu. Karena aku, Mikan Yukihira, tak akan pernah mengalaminya. Tak! A! Kan! Per! Nah!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi

Genre : Romance, mungkin?

Warning : OOC, AU, nggak jelas, judul yang nggak nyambung dengan isi, alur cepet, Typo(s), basi, abal, nista, tidak baik dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil(?), etc

**Love ka?**

.

.

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.

.

"Ho~ taru~! Ayo kita pergi menonton pertunjukan drama bersama~," ujarku manja sembari menarik-narik lengan sahabat karibku yang tengah mengutak-atik sebuah mesin yang aku sendiri tak tahu mesin apa dan untuk apa itu.

Hotaru, perempuan seumuranku yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Imai, sahabat karibku, maniak robot dan mesin! Perempuan itu menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata, "untuk-apa-melakukan-hal-membosankan-dan-membuang-uang-itu-?".

"Oh ayolah! Hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan karena kita telah lulus smp. Dan sebagai ajang cari tahu mengenai sekolah baru kita nanti, Gakuen Alice!" Ocehku mencoba mencari hal menarik sebagai alasan. Namun jawaban yang susah payah aku karang saat di perjalanan menuju rumahnya malah ia anggap angin lalu saja. Sial.

"Aku yang akan mentraktir tiket dan konsumsinya deh." Putusku dengan pikiran melayang mencoba membayangkan kondisi keuanganku pada akhir acara nanti.

Hotaru meletakkan berbagai peralatan yang berada di genggaman tangannya di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya. Sepertinya aku berhasil, huh?

"Acaranya pukul berapa?" Tanya Hotaru sembari beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Aku tersenyum semringah. "Sekarang!"

Hotaru melotot mendengar jawabanku dan mendesah pasrah ketika kuseret keluar dari rumahnya. Aku tak peduli dengan nasib yang akan aku dapat nanti ketika acara itu selesai. Yang penting, aku bisa pergi melihat pertunjukan drama ini!

~LoveLoveLove~

Tepat pukul 07:30 malam kami berdua, aku dan Hotaru, menginjakkan kaki di aula Gakuen Alice yang megah. Pertunjukan drama yang akan kami tonton telah berlangsung sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"Uh, gara-gara Hotaru 'kan jadi telat." Runtukku sembari berlari kecil menuju kursi penonton yang berada tak jauh dari depan panggung. Hotaru berjalan santai di belakangku sambil memakan popcorn yang kubelikan di depan aula tadi.

Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Bodohnya diriku memperkenalkan Hotaru lebih dulu, padahal aku sang tokoh utama di sini. Ehem. Namaku Mikan Yukihara, aku baru lulus smp beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan tanggal 1 April nanti aku akan menjadi murid kelas 1 sma di Gakuen Alice ini. Akhirnya!

Hm, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ngotot untuk pergi menonton pertunjukan drama ini. Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai dunia ke-teater-an, secuil pun tidak ada rasa suka. Malah aku dulu sering menjelek-jelekkannya, terutama drama sabun yang sering kali muncul di dunia nyata ini. Namun entah mengapa saat sepupu jauhku, Tsubasa Andou yang merupakan siswa Gakuen Alice, memberiku dua tiket pertunjukan drama ini secara gratis, muncul suatu dorongan untuk datang dan menontonnya. Intinya, sekarang aku sangat tertarik.

Kuhempaskan pantatku di kursi berlengan yang berada di samping lorong tempar hilir mudik. Kualihkan perhatianku pada sebuah brosur yang berisi tentang drama yang dimainkan kali ini. Kata selembaran ini sih ceritanya tentang sekumpulan remaja yang tak mencintai dan menghargai orang lain, dan sering melakukan keonaran di sana sini. Cinta, huh?

"Kyaaa!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu jatuh terduduk di atas panggung. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat sebuah buku yang telah sobek setengahnya. Ia terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang segerombolan remaja di hadapannya lakukan barusan.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, gadis suram!" Ejek seorang lelaki sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan gadis yang masih mempertahankan posisi jatuhnya itu.

Tubuh gadis dengan pakaian yukata yang sedikit lusuh itu bergetar. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam sobekan buku itu perlahan naik ke arah dadanya, terlihat seperti ia memeluk buku itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa salahku pada kalian sehingga kalian tega merusak barang berhargaku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil terisak menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"Salahmu? Salahmu adalah karena keberadaanmu! Karena dirimu merusak mata kami!" Seru gadis dengan warna rambut _pink_ yang berada di dekat lelaki yang pertama tadi.

Seorang lelaki yang berada di antara lelaki yang masih tertawa dan gadis rambut _pink_, mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kontan membuat kedua temannya terdiam.

"Ya, Harada benar. Kesalahanmu adalah keberadaanmu," sahut si pemimpin sembari membuang sobekan-sobekan kertas, yang sepertinya berasal dari buku rusak yang di bawa si gadis ber-yukata, ke sebuah tong sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Gadis yang merupakan bawahan lelaki itu pun kontan menumpahkan sebotol air mineral ke tong sampah itu. Dapat dipastikan lembaran-lembaran buku itu telah rusak di dalam sana.

"Tidaaaaaak! Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Jerit gadis ber-yukata dengan putus asa. Tangis yang sempat ia tahan akhirnya jebol juga. Pipinya yang putih pucat kini terhiasi bulir demi bulir air matanya.

Bukannya meminta maaf, tiga orang remaja itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka bertiga mendekati korban perlakuan mereka. Satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu menjambak rambut hitam kebiruan korbannya hingga membuat korbannya merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan lelaki dengan tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya yang tadi sempat menghentikan gelak tawanya kembali tertawa seperti orang kesetanan sembari mencoba merampas sisa buku, yang baru aku sadari merupakan sebuah album foto, yang berada di pelukan gadis malang itu.

"Tou-san ... Kaa-san," si pemimpin melengkingkan suaranya dengan nada merengek. "Kau memanggil siapa? Orang tuamu yang tak bisa diandalkan itu telah hilang. Mungkin malah sekarang mereka telah berada di neraka," ujarnya sembari menyeringai layaknya seekor serigala yang kelaparan.

"Tidaaak! Kaa-san dan Tou-san adalah orang baik. Mereka ada di surga bukan di neraka. Kau bohong, Hyuga!" Jerit gadis malang itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mungkin telah membuat kepalanya mati rasa.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuat kempat tokoh tadi diam membeku. Dan dengan gerakan yang seolah-olah di _slow motion_, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang berumbai-rumbai baru saja memasuki panggung. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tegas memancarkan aura membunuh.

"Misaki Harada, lepaskan tanganmu dari Ibaragi," desis wanita itu penuh ancaman. Gadis rambut _pink_ itu dengan enggan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut ikal gadis ber-yukata itu.

Wanita dewasa tersebut membantu gadis yang masih sesenggukan itu berdiri. Dengan tatapan penuh rasa keibuan ia menanyai gadis yang ia sebut Ibaragi. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Me ... me ... mere ..."

"Kita sedang bermain dengannya, Serina sensei." Potong lelaki dengan tato bintang itu.

"Diam! Aku bertanya pada Ibaragi bukan denganmu Tsubasa Andou." Desis wanita bernama Serina itu.

Lelaki bernama Tsubasa dan gadis bernama Misaki mundur tiga langkah dan memposisikan tubuh mereka dalam keadaan siap siaga. Sedangkan si pemimpin yang berpostur lebih pendek dari Tsubasa nampak tenang dan melempar pandangan acuh pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

Ibaragi masih dalam posisi duduknya dan sedu sedannya masih terdengar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai, tak ada keberanian dalam memandang sekelompok remaja itu.

"Haaa," wanita tersebut menghembuskan napas panjang sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak nakal, sampai kapan kalian akan berbuat onar? Kapan kalian akan menghentikan kesenangan kalian yang bodoh itu? Dimana rasa hormat kalian pada makhluk lain?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu dengan wajah yang _horror_.

"Rasa hormat? Maksudmu, seperti ini?" Hyuga si pemimpin meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pelipis, membuat gaya hormat dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kedua bawahannya tertawa tertahan melihat aksinya.

Kemudian dengan suara menggelegar, wanita itu menceramahi dan memarahi tiga orang remaja tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka, antara terpaksa dan dipaksa, meminta maaf pada Ibaragi. Cerita yang simpel, namun entah mengapa membuatku tertegun. Yah, terutama si pemimpin yang congkak itu.

Ketika drama itu selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab. Beberapa orang penonton bertanya ini itu yang tak sekalipun aku hiraukan. Kedua mataku dengan serius memandang ke arah panggung, mengamati satu demi satu tokoh yang kini tengah berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah penonton. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, si tokoh pemimpin kelompok tadi tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap, namun ketika aku mengerjapkan mata, ia telah menoleh ke arah yang lain.

Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Atau memang tadi ia tengah menatapku? Hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu. Ya, hanya ia dan tuhan.

~LoveLoveLove~

"Tsubasa-nii!" Seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang lelaki dengan tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Chibi, ternyata kau datang!" Ujarnya saat berada di hadapanku, dengan santainya ia mengacak-acak rambutku yang telah aku tata rapi. Dasar menyebalkan!

Lelaki itu adalah Tsubasa Andou, sepupu jauhku yang telah memberiku dua tiket gratis. Dan aku tak tahu bahwa dia merupakan salah satu anggota klub teater di Gakuen Alice. Dan lagi dia menjadi salah satu pemain di drama tadi!

"Oh! Si Putri robot ternyata datang juga!" Pekik Tsubasa-nii kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hotaru yang tengah menikmati sekotak popcorn yang ketiganya. Dasar, ia benar-benar membuatku hampir bangkrut saja.

Hotaru menoleh ke arah Tsubasa-nii dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. "Oh, ternyata si Baka-Kage—bayangan bodoh. Pantas berisik," ujar Hotaru datar.

"Panggil aku Tsubasa-senpai! Musim semi depan kau 'kan akan menjadi kouhai-ku!" Gerutu Tsubasa-nii dengan intonasi yang terdengar berbahaya.

"'Kan masih musim semi nanti," sahut Hotaru acuh.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar obrolan kedua orang yang tak bisa akur ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Tsubasa-nii menjadi anggota teater ini? Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Tanyaku sambil melambaikan tiket yang ada di genggamanku.

"Aah, itu karena aku ingin mengejutkanmu!" Jawab Tsubasa-nii dengan wajah malu-malunya. Hmm.

"Tahu begitu aku tadi mengajak Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga." Sesalku.

Tsubasa-nii mengelus dada bidangnya. "Kalau begitu beruntung aku tidak memberitahumu."

Aku terdiam membeku. Bukan, bukan karena perkataan Tsubasa-nii. Namun, aku merasa merinding. Seperti ada yang tengah menatapku tajam dengan niat membunuh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsubasa-nii yang kuabaikan.

Aku membalik badanku 180 derajat, mencari sesosok manusia yang sempat membuatku sedikit takut tadi. Dari banyak orang di tempat itu, aku melihat seorang lelaki, _si pemimpin_, yang melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya walaupun ia tahu aku menyadari aktifitasnya. Cokelat gelap bertemu dengan _hazel_.

"Kau melihat apa Chi ... Aah, Natsume Hyuga? Aku kasih saran ya, jangan pernah terlibat dengannya. Jangan. Pernah!"

Natsume ... Hyuga, kah?

Dan dia, menyeringai padaku ...

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

[A/N] Yaha! Konnichiwa~!

Masih adakah reader yang ingat dengan Hyu, si Author gila-abal-nista ini? Umm, mungkin kalau dengan nickname Tsu ada yang ingat. Tidak? Oke, Hyuu memang member yang tak terkenal kok, jadi pantas tak ada yang tahu. #mojok

Kali ini Hyuu datang dengan multichapter, multichapter kedua Hyuu! #lemparbunga

Oya, bagi yang sudah mengikuti dan membaca fanfic ini sampai di baris ini, mohon review ya! Hyuu tunggu #wink

NB : Hyuu tahu kok kalau mata Natsume berwarna crimson bukannya cokelat gelap #wink

Jya ne~!


End file.
